


Don't Know Why

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Insecure Eggsy fears whatever reason Harry has for being with him won't last. Smutty/fluffy ending please.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninja_A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_A/gifts).



“Do you want to know why I finally asked if you’d date me?” Harry pressed two fingers under Eggsy’s chin and kept them there until Eggsy met his eyes. Eggsy swallowed and then nodded his head just slightly.

They were sitting on the couch, Eggsy curled up with his knees to his chest and his hands gripped hard into his jeans, trying to will his heart to calm and the tears in his eyes not to spill down his face. Harry sat just far enough away to be polite and his free hand rested on the cushion between them.

This was becoming a familiar situation for them. Eggsy’s bravado and confidence came out in spades when he was on a mission, or at the mansion. His insecurities about his skills fell away when he walked away from Valentine’s bunker with a split lip, and sliced tie, and a sea of bodies in his wake. But when he comes home in the evening to Harry sitting in his office, forty year old scotch in hand and a smile just for him, he can’t help but wonder when Harry is going to wise up and send him packing.

Harry dropped his hand from Eggsy’s face and instead gently wrapped his hand over Eggsy’s, pressing them against his leg.

“It was because no matter what scenario I managed to conjure about my future, you were always there. Your grin when medical finally forces me to stop drinking. Your laughter when Merlin insists that I’m no longer allowed to requisition any more lighters. Your hand in mine as I while away my forced retirement by intimidating the newest recruits during their training.”

Harry squeezed Eggsy’s hand and Eggsy couldn’t stop his chuckle or the tear that slid down his face at the thought.

“It was because I’d never imagined my future to be shared with anyone else. Then suddenly you were there, and the thought of spending my days alone was utterly unacceptable.”

Harry had barely finished speaking the words before Eggsy launched himself into Harry’s lap. He burrowed his head into Harry’s chest and gripped the back of his shirt. He smelled like leather and scotch and _Harry_ and it was perfect.

“I love you, my darling boy, and I will never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
